My Heart is Yours, And Yours is Mine
by Anjirika
Summary: In the final confrontation with the Wicked Witch of the West, Regina learns how powerful her heart can really be.


Author's Note: This was inspired by tonight's episode 3x16 "It's Not Easy Being Green" I've been trying to figure out how the Witch is going to be stopped… and this little scene just jumped into my head. I adore Regina giving Robin her heart for safekeeping, and I feel like it will have greater significance before the season is done. This is my first OUAT fanfic so I hope you enjoy… and please leave a review if you have the time.

My Heart Is Yours, And Yours Is Mine

"Where is it Regina?" Zelena growled. They stood in the centre of Storybrooke, just as they had done a week before. Zelena had tried to take Regina's heart then only to find it not in her chest. She had spent ages looking for it. She needed the courage of the bravest, the mind of the cleverest and the heart of the kindest to enact the spell that would turn back time. Zelena didn't care that Regina said that her heart was too black to do such a thing; all she cared about was finally having all that she desired.

"I'll ask you one more time… where is it."

Regina stood her ground. "I'll never tell you."

Zelena scanned the growing crowd. She knew that Regina had to have a weak spot and then she saw it. A young boy, the thing that Regina loved most of all, and the tool for her to get what she wanted. "You'll tell me," she said in a low voice. Before anyone could blink she had materialized a very scared and confused thirteen-year-old boy to her side.

"Henry!" cried Emma as she raced to her son. She had tried to stop him from seeing what all the commotion was. He still hadn't regained his memories, but Zelena had surprised them all by appearing in a puff of green smoke.

"Stay back Saviour," Zelena warned, pushing Emma flying back into Hook.

"You alright luv?" he asked as he helped Emma up.

"She has Henry," Emma said as she clutched onto Hook. Emma knew that she had magic, powerful magic. She had pulled Neal away from Rumplestiltskin, she had helped Regina to stop the destruction of Storybrooke, but Emma didn't know if she could go up against the Wicked Witch of the West. "

"Yes," Zelena said as she turned back to Regina. "I have Henry."

"You leave him alone," Regina warned.

"Oh I don't think so," Zelena said. "Tell me where it is, or I'll kill your son."

"What?!" Henry asked, flicking his eyes from Zelena, to Emma and finally to Regina, who looked as pale as death. "My Mom is Emma."

Zelena grinned at the boy. "That may be what you think, but that isn't what is true. Let me lift the veil from your eyes…" she waved her hand and Henry's eyes closed. Regina stood there, not sure what to do, when Henry's eyes opened. He instantly sought out Emma.

"Henry?" she asked.

"I'm okay Mom," he assured, before looking to Regina. "I'm okay."

"Henry?" Regina asked, taking a tentative step towards the son that she had raised for ten years.

"I'm okay….Mom," he said with a small smile. "I remember."

Regina felt untold relief spread throughout her body. "Oh Henry…"

"Isn't this sweet," Zelena interrupted. "To bad it won't last."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Zelena thrust her hand into Henry's chest. He winced in pain as her hand gripped his heart, but when she tried to pull it out, she found that she couldn't. It was bound there by a spell that she couldn't fathom… it was held in place by the unconditional love of a mother. Zelena recognized Henry's handiwork and she threw the boy aside with a blast of her magic. The cost of doing two things at once meant that Emma was free of her magical restraints and was able to rush to her son, while Zelena stalked up to Regina.

"Well played little sis," she snarled. "But I will get what I want."

"Regina?" asked a new voice. Regina glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Robin pushing his way to the forefront of the crowd. He had his bow in his hand, and looked utterly distraught.

"It's okay." Regina assured, trying to make it seem as though she was talking to Henry who was just getting to his feet. "Everything is going to be all right."

Zelena looked from Regina to Robin and saw the look that passed between them. "Oh I see…" she said with some measure of amusement. "The boy isn't the only thing that you love. Not anymore. Well then…"

In a puff of green smoke Zelena vanished and appeared right in front of Robin. Before Regina could stop her, Zelena put her hand into Robin's chest and pulled out his heart. He winced in pain and fell to the ground. Regina felt a panic well up inside of her and she raced to his side as Zelena vanished onto the wind saying; "See you in the past sis."

At that moment, Regina didn't care what Zelena was going to do. She didn't care that her own history was about to be re-written. All she cared about was that the man that she loved was about to die. She had gone through it once before and had never thought that she would have found someone who would complete her. Robin of Locksley was that man, and Regina didn't want to lose him.

"Robin," she whispered as she put her hand to his chest. "Robin can you hear me?"

He winced in pain, and opened his eyes. "I'm here… what has the witch done."

"She took your heart. I'm so sorry."

Robin shook his head. "Don't be… if it means that she didn't get yours."

"But she has," Regina said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't understand," Robin whispered.

"I've given my heart to you."

"I know that."

"Not just my heart…" Regina explained, knowing that Robin thought that she meant the glowing embodiment of her heart. "…I gave you my love too."

"You… love me?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded through her tears. "I do. I can't lose you."

Robin reached up and gently touched Regina's face. "I love you too."

Regina clutched onto his hand. "Do you still have it?" she asked, an idea and just prayed that she would have enough time to enact the spell. "My heart?"

Robin nodded. "It's here… in my satchel."

Regina dug into the bag, thankful that Zelena was so focussed on her hatred that she didn't hear the magic beating. She pulled it out. It seemed half as black as the last time she had held it, and she wondered what that meant for her. She looked down at Robin and prayed that her idea would work.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Do you trust me?" she asked again.

"Yes," Robin said. "I trust you."

"Then lie still… this is probably going to hurt."

Regina took her heart in her hands and began to pull it apart. The pain tore through her and Robin reached up and held her hands in place.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm giving half my heart to you."

"That will kill you," Robin stated.

"You'll die if Zelena completes her spell," Regina reminded. "I can't let that happen."

"And I can't let you do this."

"You see this?" she asked, holding up her heart, which was becoming less black by the second. "This heart was full of darkness before I met you… you've changed me so much. You've given me so much strength. I know that this will work."

"I can't let you risk it."

"He's right." Emma piped in. "We need you Regina."

Regina looked to Henry who was just staring at her with wide eyes. "I know," she said before she tore her gaze away from her son and back to the man she loved. "But I need him." Regina bent down and kissed Robin swiftly. As she did so, her heart split in two gladly. She pushed one half of it into herself, and placed the other half into Robin. The force of the magic knocked everyone backwards.

Zelena's scream echoed throughout the square. When Regina broke the kiss, she was surprised to see another half of a heart going into her and Robin. The moment that happened, her heart felt complete. She put her hand to Robin's chest and felt a complete heart resting in there too.

"What have you done?" Zelena screamed, appearing in a puff of smoke.

Regina and Robin got unsteadily to their feet.

"What have you done?" Robin asked, looking at Regina.

"I gave half my heart to you…"

"You what?!" asked Zelena. "How could you do that?"

"I couldn't let Robin die." Regina stated. "I love him."

Zelena stared at Robin. "And you gave your heart to her?"

Robin slipped his hand into Regina's. "I guess I did."

Zelena's face darkened. She reached forward and tried to take Regina's heart back from both of them. But the force of their love pushed her back. "No…" she said in despair, her eyes darting between the two of them. "No!"

"It's over Zelena," Regina said. "You'll never be able to turn back time now."

Zelena furrowed her brow. "But I have the Dark One. He'll kill all of you."

"Wrong," came the voice of Belle who was holding the dagger. "You need to be more careful where you leave things Zelena."

"Give that to me!" Zelena ordered, but the dagger disappeared before she could grab it.

"I don't think so Zelena." Rumplestiltskin said, appearing behind the witch with his dagger in his hand. "It's over. You will never get what you want."

"No!" she cried, beginning to summon her power. "No I won't allow it."

"Good bye Zelena," Rumplestiltskin said with a wave of his hand. A bucket of water appeared and her poured it all over her. For a moment, Zelena stood there unmoving but then she began to writhe in pain. The pale white complexion melted away to reveal the green interior and then the wicked witch of the west vanished into a puddle of her own anguished tears. In that moment, a wave of magic washed over the town and those who had been in the enchanted forest found themselves remembering the year that they had forgotten.

Belle walked over to Rumplestiltskin. "Is it over?"

Rumple nodded. "It's over."

"So that's it then?" Hook asked. "No more witch?"

Emma leaned into him. "No more witch."

"And what does that mean?" Robin asked, holding up his and Regina's joined hands. "For us…"

"It means that I've finally realized what's right in front of me," Regina said with a small smile as she recalled the words that she said to Robin back in the Enchanted Forest. "My heart belongs to you, and I hope that yours belongs to me."

"Our hearts are entwined love," Robin said as he brought Regina's hand up so that he could place a kiss on her fingers. "Nothing will tear us apart."

"No," Regina agreed with a small satisfied smile. "Nothing at all."

-End-


End file.
